Chantal Hamilton
Chantal Hamilton (Shan-tal) is the rival of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro,she is definetly feel love struck for Thaddeus. She would make things successful on her own. Personality Formerly,Chantal is described as arrogant,stylish,ruthless,sharp-eyed,self-centered and hyper-ambitious prima donna. She had a bitter taste on Isabella and makes her life miserable. She is very proud of herself making her "The It Girl" of Danville,she develops a romantic interest on Thaddeus. The reason why Chantal was selfish and always wanted attention is because of her parents neglectful ways to her,in which Chantal changed not only that she and Isabella fought but also her parents, this was mentioned by Nathan. She is rich and had a charming beauty on everyone,she is nice to her relatives and crush but arrogant and mean to Phineas and his friends,she enjoys her mega rich lifestyle. Her Aspiration is to became the greatest "it girl" of Danville,she needs to occupied Danville till people will see her fame. After she and Isabella reconcile,she changed her personality. She became kind and gentle to everyone and didn't have the intentions of becoming popular in Danville. Relationships 'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro ' Chantal's Arch-Nemesis. Chantal always hate Isabella because of her kindness and people usually likes her except for her. She develops this hate since she was a six-years old,she was supposed to be friends with Isabella but soon ended their friendship since Isabella is now a self-centered fireside girl to everyone. 'Phineas Flynn ' Chantal and Phineas never interact with each other,but in the new episode. Phineas reprimanded her arrogant and mean personality,although Chantal made an insightful apology,Chantal still refers Phineas as a "Stupid Boy who never cares about girls",this might mean that Chantal knows that Isabella broke her crush on Phineas. 'Ferb Fletcher ' The two never interact until they met. With Chantal's lazy and relying with people attitude,Ferb refers her to be obnoxious and useless,in some scenes,Chantal would even shout at Ferb for being a "Boy who has doesn't speak at all times" and scold him for having "no function at all times". 'Thaddeus ' Chantal's Crush. She fell lovestruck on Thaddeus and likes to be with him,since Chantal is an "It girl",Thaddeus mistakenly believes she's a "Pin-up girl". Chantal always hate Thaddeus for calling her Pin-up girl,since she's din't occupied her self-centeredness in Danville. She always flirt with him and goes gaga over him,since Chantal is a rich girl. Thaddeus is lucky to have a rich girl having a crush on him. Information *Favorite Food - Green Salad *Favorite Color - Pink *Allergic to - Nothing *Favorite Flower - Yellow Bell *Favorite Stone - Emerald Appearance Chantal has a brown sideward-ponytail,light green eyes and she has a curvious figure. She wears a red scarf with pink polka dots,teal short-sleeve t-shirt that makes her abdomen revealing,white skirts with red polka dots adorned with a pink belt,white stockings and red high-heel shoes. she frequently wears white-bangles in her two arms. Background Information *Chantal is also known as "It Girl of Danville". *Formerly,Chantal has the similar personality to Thaddeus in which Isabella dubbed them to be "The Selfish to be-couple" *She is the third fashionable character of Amanda,the first was Bonnie Wilson and the second was Lisette Rose. *She planned the names "Alexa" and "Simon" for her future children if she marries Thaddeus. Just like what Candace do before she became Jeremy's girlfriend. Category:Amanda Lopez's Pages Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Evil! Category:Villains Category:Fanon Works Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Girls Category:Teens